


West of the Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, Harems, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Passion, Pining, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Sometimes when I look at you, I feel I'm gazing at a distant star. It's dazzling, but the light is from tens of thousands of years ago. Maybe the star doesn't even exist anymore. Yet sometimes that light seems more real to me than anything.”― Haruki Murakami, South of the Border, West of the Sun





	1. Rin-Chan-San

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have anyone beta this, so if you come across any terribly offensive spelling/grammar errors, please comment and tell me!  
> Also, sorry this is a super short chapter, but I wrote it in a burst of passion and inspiration so enjoy :*

 

“Sometimes when I look at you, I feel I'm gazing at a distant star. It's dazzling, but the light is from tens of thousands of years ago. Maybe the star doesn't even exist anymore. Yet sometimes that light seems more real to me than anything.”

― Haruki Murakami, South of the Border, West of the Sun

* * *

 

It wasn’t uncommon for Friday nights to consist of cards and beer at Asahi’s apartment. Ever since he realized his entire middle school relay team lived in the same city again, he tried to get the boys together once a week to drink and relax the stresses of the week away (except Haru, who would only drink water). Sometimes they would order a pizza, or bring home chips and ice cream from the konbini. But two things remained constant, the makeup of the group (Haru, Makoto, Asahi, Kisumi, Ikuya, and Ikuya’s roommate, Hiyori), and the smell of grilled mackerel wafting through the small apartment.

Ikuya anticipated this Friday night wouldn’t be any different. It had been a long afternoon at practice and he was looking forward to seeing his friends and laughing a bit at how Asahi was. And seeing Haru again.

Ikuya sighed as he waited for his train at Tokyo Station. At five o’clock on a Friday, it was particularly crowded with men in their black suits, rushing home or to the izakaya after work. His red eyes shifted around the station, taking in all of the people, all the unfamiliar faces. There was only one thought his mind lingered on.

 _Haru._ Since the day he had seen Haru swim at the regional tournament a few months ago, Ikuya had been able to think of little else. He had always know there was something different in the way he felt about his friend, ever since middle school. His heart beat faster when he saw Haru swim. He thought then that he wanted to be just like Haru. Now he knew better. He wanted to be with him. For Haru to give him the soft touch and affection he gave the water.

Ikuya wasn’t one to open up about his feelings of course, so no one else knew about his feelings for Haruka. Not even his best friend and roommate, Hiyori. It was better that way. Especially since he had recently learned that Haru was already in a relationship.

 

>           _“Did you say Matsuoka… Rin?” he had asked, clearly in shock from Hiyori’s words._
> 
>           _“Yeah, apparently he’s a hot shot Olympic hopeful training down in Australia…” Hiyori turned his phone around to show Ikuya a picture of Rin he pulled up on Google._
> 
> _“I know who he is. I just… didn’t know.” Ikuya was crushed. It felt like middle school all over again. Of course, Haru had chosen Rin to be his boyfriend. No one would compare to Rin in Haru’s eyes. Not in middle school, or now, or ever. This was just a fact Ikuya needed to learn to accept._
> 
> _“Are you okay, Ikuya? You look like you got hit by a truck.”_
> 
> _“Yeah, it’s just… I hope this doesn’t affect Haru’s swimming. He has to focus to be his best.”_
> 
> _“Hey, maybe this is a chance for you to show Japan that you are the best, that you deserve that spot on the national team. Haru’s never been more than a weak imitation of you anyway.” Hiyori said, placing his hand on Ikuya’s forearm to console him._
> 
> Pfft, _Ikuya blew his hair out of his face to gaze out the window at the cars going up and down the busy street._ Matsuoka Rin, huh?

Ikuya looked up at the screen to see how much longer until his train came. _Damn, still 10 more minutes._ His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of the pocket of his swim jacket. It was a LINE message. He held his phone up to his face to unlock it, and saw it was a message in **IWATOBI BROTHERS FOR LIFE** (the group message Asahi had made for the 6 Tokyo boys to coordinate their schedules). It was from Makoto.

 

>           _Guys! We’re bringing a guest to Asahi’s tonight. Look who came to visit!_

Below the message was an image of Makoto and Haru. Between them was a familiar looking man with shaggy red hair, red eyes, and a toothy grin that would make any shark feel inferior in comparison. _Rin-chan-san, ne?_ He also noticed the uncharacteristic smile on Haru’s face, and the hand that was casually placed on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He felt his face turning pink and warm. _Jealousy?_ Ikuya sighed again, deeper, as he stepped forward to board the train. He gulped as he positioned himself against the door of the train and put his headphones in. Ikuya closed his eyes as he listened to the brooding guitar notes playing through his phone. This was gonna be one shitshow of a Friday night.


	2. Unrequited Love x 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikuya meets Rin for the first time, and has his heart broken. Does this open the door for Hiyori to finally get his man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:  
> I have updated this fic's rating to E because I decided it was impossible to write a multishipping/threesome/harem fic without it, lol. And things heated up... quicker than I anticipated.  
> Also: DON'T read this if you hate the idea of IkuyaxHiyori! And that's all I'm gonna say for now :)

Ikuya looked in his phone screen and fixed his hair one last time before knocking on the door. He was running late. It had taken him a while to get ready, he was more particular about his appearance than usual tonight (usually he just laid around until Hiyori picked him out something to wear) but he wanted to put his best foot forward. He finally decided on a blue button down with rolled sleeves and tight black skinny jeans. Cool, but casual. He wanted to look like he was effortlessly cool; after all, he was going to finally meet the Rin, who Makoto, Haru, and Natsuya had all made out to be quite cool himself. Hiyori was working late at the school library tonight and wouldn’t be joining them, so Ikuya didn’t even have his usual hype man around to make him look good.

Asahi came to the door. “Ikuya! We were wondering where you were, come in, come in!” Asahi rubbed his fist into Ikuya’s head, ruining his perfectly tousled hair. Ikuya rolled his eyes. “Asahi! I’ve told you—!” Ikuya was suddenly distracted by the appearance of Haru peeking through the doorway that connected the foyer to the kitchen. “Ah, Ikuya, come here.” Haru said plainly.

Ikuya nodded and walked through into the kitchen/dining room where the rest of his friends sat around the table. “Rin,” Haru called his boyfriend over. Ikuya eyed the lean figure as he stood up from the table. He wore a loose t-shirt and sweats with a baseball cap that covered most of his long, burgundy hair. Even so, Ikuya quickly decided that this was the second most attractive man he had ever met. “Rin, this is Natsuya’s brother, Ikuya.”

“Nice… to meet you,” Ikuya said as he looked towards the ground. He swooshed his bangs into his face to cover the blush that was begging to crawl over his cheeks. “Oi, Ikuya! I’m Rin, I met your brother a few months back when he was in Sydney. I heard you’ve been giving Haru a run for his money in the 100 meter free lately!” Rin winked with a wide smile and laugh that put Ikuya’s worried mind at ease. He had always heard from Natsuya that Rin was a very serious and focused swimmer, much like Ikuya himself. Here, with his slightly drunken slur and his arm tucked carelessly around his boyfriend’s waist, Rin Matsuoka didn’t seem like he was a power-hungry workaholic; he seemed genuinely happy, the joy seemed to light up his eyes. _I guess Haru has that effect on people._ Ikuya thought as he walked away from the couple and towards the fridge to grab a beer. _Maybe this night won’t be so bad after all._

* * *

 

Ikuya unlocked the door to his apartment and let the door slam shut behind him as he walked into the living room he shared with Hiyori. His roommate was sitting on the couch. “I’m surprised you’re still up, Hiyori,” he said as he sat down next to his roommate.

“I just wanted to make sure you got home safely. Plus, it’s just midnight, it’s not that late.” Hiyori smiled, which quickly turned to a frown as he saw Ikuya rubbing his temples with a concerned look on his face. “How was everyone? Did you meet Rin?”

“Yeah, I met him. He’s great. Haru seemed really happy…” Ikuya trailed off with a sigh. His thoughts were a jumbled mess he was too tired and slightly drunk to deal with them. Yes, he had met Rin. And he had genuinely really _liked_ him. And of course nothing made him happier than seeing a smile on Haru’s face. He just wished that it was _him_ who could tuck his arm around Haru’s muscular waist and pull his face into his neck. He wished it was _him_ peppering kisses on top of Haru’s forehead, and… well, he could only imagine what was happening now that Haru and Rin were back in the privacy of Haru’s apartment, especially since the two of them had just been reunited after months apart from each other.

The thought of the two swimmers in bed with each other was enough to get Ikuya hard. He had honestly completely forgotten that Hiyori was next to him on the couch until he felt the touch of fingertips on his thigh.

“Ikuya, you look too tense. It’s the weekend now, how about I help you relax?” Hiyori scooted closer to him and placed his hand at the waistband of Ikuya’s jeans. He looked up at his roommate, as if asking permission, as he began to unbutton them.

“Hiyori, we’ve talked about this. I don’t want to lead you on anymore. I just don’t feel that way about you.”

“And I’ve told you I don’t care. Just let me pleasure you. I like to help you feel good. It’s my duty as your best friend.”

“… Okay.”

As much as Ikuya knew that this was not a good idea, he was too drunk and tired to argue with Hiyori. Plus, he was really horny. And this wouldn’t be the first time they fooled around anyway. Ikuya had actually began to have a crush on Hiyori, before Haru came back into his life.

 “Just lean back and think of whoever or whatever turned you on like this in the first place. And relax.” Hiyori said, in a low and smooth voice, as he gently pulled Ikuya’s jeans down, exposing the bulge and wet stain in his boxer briefs. Ikuya took his word and laid his head back. He placed a hand in Hiyori’s hair and rubbed his thumb across his roommate’s cheek. He truly did find his friend attractive. And he was a great guy. They would probably be together if it wasn’t for… Haru.

Thinking of Haru again, Ikuya moaned as Hiyori rubbed a wet hand over the shaft of his erect penis. Hiyori had a determined and focused look in his eye, like it was his job and mission to make Ikuya orgasm. Ikuya began to feel bad. _He’s trying so hard. And all for me. I wanna make him happy, too._ He pulled Hiyori’s face towards him and smashed his lips into his roommate’s a little too hard. “You know what, fuck it,” he said, between kisses. “Let’s just have a lot of fun tonight. As friends. We need it.”

“You’re right, we work too hard,” Hiyori said as he kissed Ikuya again. He increased the speed of his wrist as he continued to rhythmically pull up and down’s Ikuya’s long and slender dick. He continued for a minute as Ikuya squirmed underneath him. He looked like he was close to finishing. Poor Ikuya, he was very inexperienced after all. Apart from the few times he and Hiyori had fooled around since they had been roommates, he had never had sex. He had never really dated anyone at all, for that matter.

“Stand up,” Ikuya mumbled to his roommate. He didn’t want this to be over so quickly. It felt good to just be a carefree 19 year old boy for once, and not worry about swimming. He pulled Hiyori’s shorts down to reveal his throbbing dick. He stood up and grabbed Hiyori, flinging himself back down onto the couch with his friend on top of him.  He spit into his hand and wrapped it around Hiyori’s dick, as the other boy began to grind his body against Ikuya’s. The warmth of Hiyori’s firm dick on abs felt oddly pleasing. Ikuya began to stroke his own dick as Hiyori gained speed and fervor in his thrusting. “Aaaahhhh!” Ikuya cried out as the pleasure began to overwhelm him. “Here, let me help you finish,” Hiyori said with a smile. He took over for Ikuya and began to move his hand along the boy’s shaft as he thrust his own through Ikuya’s closed hand. Ikuya dug his hand into Hiyori’s firm ass and pushed, encouraging him to work faster. Both boys began to moan as they approached climax.

“I’m coming!” Ikuya’s eyes teared up with pleasure as he spilled onto his chiseled stomach. Hiyori’s orgasm quickly followed. “Wait here, I’ll get a towel.” Ikuya watched as his roommate walked into the bathroom and returned with a warm, wet towel.

“Thanks,” Ikuya mumbled as he wiped the sticky mess off of his stomach. “I’m going to bed,” he said, standing up and walking off towards the bathroom. He changed into a white t-shirt and new boxer briefs, then washed his hands and face with a bar of soap to remove all evidence of the fornication that had just taken place. As he splashed water on his face, he couldn’t help but think he had just complicated his love life even more. _I guess this is the curse of being a swimmer, being surrounded by beautiful, athletic men._ He walked down the hall to his bedroom and slipped under the sheets on his cot. His head still hurt from the alcohol, and thoughts of Haru, Rin, and Hiyori swirled around in his head. It was all beginning to be too much. _I’ll worry about this tomorrow,_ he thought to himself as he rolled onto his side and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for reading this! And follow me on twitter/tumblr @katsudope (I'm way more active on twitter)


End file.
